


Where Credit's Due

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [88]
Category: Saved by the Bell (TV 1989)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Slater and Jessie talk about their relationship.
Relationships: A.C. Slater/Jessie Spano
Series: Finding My Way [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 2





	Where Credit's Due

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Saved by the Bell  
Title: Where Credit's Due  
Character: Jessie Spano, A.C. Slater  
Pairing: Slater/Jessie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Slater and Jessie talk about their relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Sam Bobrick owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 192 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Honey

FMW #88: Where Credit's Due

"Honey, I'm home!" It was cliche, it was cheesy, but she didn't mind. Jessie looked up from where she had been paying bills when Slater got home from work and called out.

She smiled, set down the bills she'd been paying, and got up to greet him. The woman walked into the kitchen, crossed to Slater and kissed him.

When the kiss ended, they shared a smile. A few moments later, the two of them put away the groceries and Jessie turned to him. "I need to say something."

Slater put part of the groceries away. Once he finished, he said, "Okay, what's on your mind?" He walked over and hugged her close.

Jessie chuckled nervously. "I love being married to you. When we first got married, I thought it'd be like high school. I've gotta give credit where credit's due. We've grown up, become good partners."

Slater listened to Jessie speak and then he said, "You're right. Part of that is realizing different things matter. What matters is making sure you know I love you."

Jessie nodded and said, "I want that, too."

Slater looked into her eyes and said, "You give me that and more, every day."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
